If This Is What Living Feels Like, I Want A Refund
by tjmack
Summary: A mistake. One mistake can ruin a life to the point where living feels more like a job then it really should. Takes place during episode 3x02. Not very spoilery since it's very AU.


**A/N: After my first CA fic, I was asked to write another one, but I couldn't really force myself to come up with anything that would or could hold my interest, that is until last week's episode. The epicness of it was amazing. I loved it, and it spawned this little idea. I know some of the stuff is a little messed up IE it didn't happen on the show, so I'm calling this an AU verison of the episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

Auggie sighed, a frown etched on his generally happy face. He stared ahead, his cane in his hand as he listened to the sound of them digging the place of another star on a never-ending wall of fallen comrades. This time it was different, this time it hit so close to home that he could feel his inner foundation shake.

It was different for one reason, and one reason only. Because of her. She had all but waltzed into his life with the promises of adventure, and always smelling good. She was one of the first people in this office that actually admitted out loud that she needed him. She was his best friend, and she changed his life more than he ever could have imagined. Tears filled his eyes, as the memories of that day came floating back to the present. It was like a punch to his gut every single time it happened.

* * *

_Auggie could feel Annie's hand tightly in his. "Come on, Auggie. Just keep running." He heard gunshots being fired behind them. The sound of a car fast approaching from Annie's left hand side caught his attention, more than the firing guns. He knew that Annie was more worried about getting them away from the guys shooting at them, and that she was more than likely not paying any attention to the fact that a car was barreling toward them. Without a second thought, Auggie grabbed a hold of Annie's torso and yanked her back._

_She fought against him for a moment, the sheer thought of being pulled back toward the bad guys sent up warning signs. Until the car went speeding past. He could hear her audible sigh of relief. Her relief didn't last, as she clamped her hand onto Auggie's and started to yank him forward again. _

"_Stay with me, Auggie." Annie encouraged. _

_Auggie felt anger start to boil, not at Annie, she was only trying to protect him after all. No, he was angry at the fact that he couldn't **see**. If he could see, then he could protect himself, and Annie. He could be the hero, but because he was blind—he had to rely on Annie to get his back. Not that he didn't trust her, he trusted her with his life—obviously. _

"_Annie—we're going to end up in a high populated area soon." _

_A sigh escaped her lips, and he knew she was thinking of an alternative solution. "Stay here." Annie said suddenly, as she shoved Auggie's back against a car. _

_Gunshots echoed loudly, making his ears ring. "Shit." Auggie most definitely did not like the sound of that. _

"_What?" _

"_I'm almost out of ammo." A groan escaped her lips, as her hand clasped Auggie's. He felt her slide in beside her. "I'm going to lead them away from here. Wait until you don't hear their gunshots anymore, then make a run for it. Get us some backup, somehow." _

_Auggie shook his head. "I won't leave you, Annie." _

"_I know, but I'm going to have to leave you. It's the only way to make sure you're safe."_

_Auggie grasped Annie's hand tightly. "Be careful." _

_Annie laughed lightly. "I will do my best, Auggie." He could feel her lean in closer to him. "Stay safe." She pressed her lips against his cheeks. Auggie's eyes slipped close as he enjoyed the sensation of Annie's lips against his cheek. Annie's hand disappeared from his grasp, causing his eyes to snap open. He turned an unseeing gaze in the direction that Annie had been kneeling beside him. _

_The gunshots got louder, but the sound that followed them made Auggie's stomach lurch. It was the sound of metal ripping through flesh, followed by a gurgled groan. Auggie shook as he stayed in position. _

"_Where'd the other one go?"_

"_Ah, who cares. He's blind, what could he see? Looks like we took out the real threat. If she isn't dead yet, she will be soon."_

_Auggie heard their boots smack the concrete as their footsteps started to recede. Counting to five, Auggie could barely hear them anymore. Crawling forward, Auggie found the puddle of blood before he found Annie. Lifting her head and putting it into his lap, Auggie felt tears press against his eyelids._

"_Annie?" His voice was a harsh whisper. _

"_A-auggie." Annie coughed out. _

"_You're going to be okay. I promise." Auggie fought against the sob that wanted to escape his lips. His best friend was dying in his arms, and there wasn't anything he could do to save her. Yanking his cellphone out, he located the correct speed dial before bringing the phone to his ear._

"_Auggie?" Joan called out._

"_Annie's been shot, Joan. She's—in bad shape. I can't really help her, please tell me we have a team close by."_

_Joan groaned. "Let me check." Auggie's free hand bawled into a fist. Annie didn't have this kind of time. "No, we don't. Closest team is about two hours away. We have them en-route." _

"_We don't have two hours here, Joan." _

"_I know." _

_Auggie couldn't take it anymore. He hung up the phone and threw it as hard as he could. Tears slid down his cheek. "Stay with me, Annie." _

"_It—don't—hurt-so-bad-anymore." Auggie shook his head. He knew that wasn't a good sign. A violent cough shook Annie's body. "Auggie." Her voice was so weak. "I need—tell you something." _

_Auggie reached out, locating her face, he placed a finger against her lips. "Save your strength, Annie. You're going to be fine."_

_He could feel her smile against his finger. She was dying, and she was smiling. He would never quite understand Annie Walker, but he sure hoped he had a much longer time to try. "I'm dying, Auggie." Her voice wasn't much louder than a whisper. _

"_Don't." His hand was on her cheek, he could feel tears mixing with the blood. _

"_Please." _

_He couldn't deny her, not now, not like this. "Okay."_

"_Hold my hand, please." Auggie nodded as he felt for her hand. "Auggie—I love you, I-" _

_A gasp caught in his throat. "Annie. Annie! No! Annie!" Auggie's body started to shake as the sobs he had been holding over took his body. _

* * *

A hand found it's way onto Auggie's shoulder. "We're going to be late." Auggie turned toward the voice and sighed.

"I know, let's go." Auggie pulled out his arm, and let Joan grab on. It was generally something that he only did with Annie. His heart clenched. How had he missed something like that? Granted he was actually blind, but how had he not caught onto something like that, something like Annie being in love with him. His mouth grew dry, as he realized that he should have noticed it when he told her about asking Parker to marry him. Her voice had changed, only slightly, but it had been there and he should have noticed it.

"I know she was a good friend, Auggie."

His head snapped in Joan's general direction. "My best friend. She was always there for me."

"You were there for her too."

Auggie sighed. "That's what true friendship is all about. Being there for each other. Being a shoulder to cry on—Look I really don't really want to talk about this anymore. I just—I want to go and get this over with."

Joan nodded her head. "I understand."

Auggie sat in the front row at the cemetery. The funeral had ended ten minutes ago, but Auggie stayed behind, as did Annie's sister Danielle, who was sitting next to him, and though he didn't really know her, he felt close to her. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed a hold of hers. "Annie thought the world of you. She really just wanted what you have. A family."

"Thank you." Danielle spoke through her tears. "She was quite fond of you as well."

Auggie smiled sadly, before his heart ached again. "Right before she—uh-died-" He choked back a sob. "She told me that she loved me."

Danielle squeezed his hand. "She was going to tell you before, but you had a girlfriend, and she didn't want to cause problems. All she really wanted was for you to be happy, Auggie. She thought the world of you, and she died to protect you. Annie was an honorable person, and she died an honorable death."

Auggie felt tears rush down his cheeks. "I just wish I would have had a chance to say it back. I mean-" he sighed. "She was my best friend, I would have done anything for her—I just—I never realized how much I cared-"

Danielle squeezed his hand once more. "Sometimes, as sad as it sounds, that's what it takes to make us see. To have the one person we love snatched away, before we realize what we really had."

Auggie nodded. "I can't be here anymore. I think I'm going to go." Using his cane to help him, Auggie stood up.

Danielle stood up beside him. "I think I'm going to go too. Would you like a ride, Auggie?"

He shook his head. "I just really need to be alone, but thank you."

Danielle nodded. "Anytime. I mean that, Auggie. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Leaning forward, Danielle placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of my sister."

"Your welcome." Auggie said, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

_**I do apologize for the depressing fic, but Auggie (while I love him) is so oblivious to the fact that Annie is in love with him, and I fear it might come to a scenario like this before he realizes the truth. Also, for any reviewers I might get, I haven't seen the new episode yet, so no spoilers please!**_


End file.
